Love Will Tear Us Apart
by LegendThriller
Summary: He left every time at 3:27 AM for a reason she could never understand. CandicexBatista please read and review! rated M for sexual themes. don't read if you get offended by sex.


Title: Love Will Tear Us Apart

Rating: M

Characters or Main Pairing: Candice\?

Summary: He left every time at 3:27 AM for a reason she could never understand.

Notes: I own nothing. Deal with it.

One Shot

"Do you really have to go this early?" Candice Michelle asked, handing him his dress shirt. "Five more minutes?"

Snatching the shirt out of her hands, the bigger man smiled as he began to button up. "Sorry. This is what happens when we're on separate rosters." He leaned closer to the brunette who was still laying in bed with the blankets covering her up to her chest, giving her a kiss. Moving back, he zipped up his dress pants and threw on a belt, giving her a quick wink, "I'll see you later." Grabbing his bag that was on the floor, he left her hotel room at 3:27 AM.

It was always the exact same time whenever he left, as if his body was scheduled at that exactly 3:27 in the morning, he has to go back to his wife or else if he stayed another minute, she'll know he was gone for the night.

And that's what hurt Candice the most: him having a wife.

Nothing could've made her feel dirtier than being a third party.

Sitting back up in her bed, she removed the covers from herself and stood up. In her bag was one of his shirts, the first shirt he left the first time they were together. It swallowed her entire body, and it didn't matter how long it had been in her bag, mixed in with all her hair products and make up, it still managed to smell like him. His smell...something that she had just experienced just a few moments ago and missed all ready.

Candice threw the shirt on and walked outside to the balcony, stretching her arms out on the edge and inhaling the musky air. Looking down, she could see smoke coming off of the pool, as well as her friend Maria under the water, swimming away from her boyfriend. She was all the way in the shallow end and didn't see John Cena swimming up from behind her as he quickly grabbed her ankles and pulled her back under. While Candice watched, she saw as John pulled Maria close to him, kissing her under the water then re-emerge, his arms still wrapped around her. He pressed her back against the closest side of the pool and continued their make out session.

That was always something Candice longed for, a steady relationship. Not multiple one night stands, not secret meetings that no one would know about, but for someone to actually lay in bed at night with her, and not have to worry about getting up early so he could fly back to his brand and pick up his wife and children at the airport.

She watched the John and Maria in the pool for a bit longer, until they got out, before she returned to her hotel room. There was nothing on TV, and with the exception of Maria, all of the other Diva's were asleep so she couldn't call them for a late night\early morning gab. With nothing else to do, she hopped in the shower, letting the hot water pound on her sinful body. She scrubbed as hard as she could with the bar of soap to get all of the guilt off of her skin, scrubbed until her arms turned red and her legs were marked. Her nails dug into her scalp as she lathered the shampoo in her hair, almost to the point of hurting herself as she made sure the shampoo got right into the roots.

Turning the shower off, she stepped out of the stall, wiping the fog off of the mirror with her hand. In the reflection, she saw a brunette. She had brown eyes, and full lips, curves and good posture. But then she leaned closer to look into her eyes, and began to tremble at what she saw in return. Deep in the brown eyes she saw what no one else could see, and what no one else would expect out of her.

Unfaithfulness.

The next night...

Walking into the Diva changeroom, Candice put her bags on the bench and took off her sunglasses. Looking around, she saw she was alone, which she hated. Being by herself scared her the most, because then she didn't have anything to distract her or anything to get her mind taken off of him, which is what she really wanted. The last thing she wanted was a reminder of how his lips would find hers so easily, and how she was a perfect fit in his arms, how when he sat at the edge of the bed, he would pull her closer and kiss her stomach, letting his hands roam wherever they please.

She remebered when he came in last week when he came in, a muscle shirt and shorts because of the hot weather with his bag dragging behind him. He didn't even say hello to her as she laid on the bed in her sweat pants and hoodie as he climbed on top of her, capturing her lips in a kiss; it was only seven o'clock in the evening when he arrived, almost two hour earlier than he usually is. When he kissed her, her immediate response is to kiss back. The way his lips would grab hers, so eagerly and passionate and how he always would pull her on top of him so she could have control.

Candice took his shirt off and threw if off to the side, staring down at the hard body in front of her. Every muscle on him was ripped and visable as she ran her hands up from his stomach to his pecs. Her hands looked so small against him, so fragile and delicate. She took her hands and raised them to his cheeks, holding his face and kissing him again. She felt him arch into her, clearly wanting her bad, more so than usual. His hands ran up her sides, taking off her hoodie and throwing it off to the side as well.

He sat up, kissing her bare chest and trailing his lips across her collarbone. He nuzzled her neck to inhail her scent as he kissed her shoulder, letting his hands move up her arms to feel the smoothness of her skin. He dipped her, having her lay near the edge of the bed as he kissed down her stomach, running his fingers along the rim of her track pants. He slipped them off easily, leaving Candice laying before him in her g-string and no bra. He could feel himself stir as she laid like that, raising her arms above her head and smiling at him, her eyes gleaming. She looked so peaceful...

Candice sat up then, grabbing a hold of his hands in hers and pushing him back down. She took off his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. Sitting on his knees, she rubbed her hands on him again, going over his abs and taking off his boxers. They went over to where his shorts was as he sat up against the headboard. He watched as her hands caressed him, slowly moving over his body until they got to the top of his thighs. Moving her hands, she grabbed him softly, slowly moving her hands along his erection, reaching the top before going back down again. Moving closer, she kissed the tip, keeping her eyes on his until she finally took him in her mouth.

His eyes stared as he watched the brunette, keeping his hands away from the back of her head. He could feel her tongue move along him as her head moved slowly, savouring all that he had. He was moaning in satisfaction when she picked up the pace, but then stopped after she gave one final kiss near his base.

She wanted to kiss him so bad, wanted his lips on top of hers, but she couldn't do that after what she had just did. Instead, she kissed back up his body, stopping when she got to his collarbone. She sat up and reached over to the dresser beside her bed and opened the top drawer. Taking out a small square, she ripped it open and rolled a condom on him; he grinned at her awareness.

Sitting back up, Candice looked at him, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She moved over and positioned herself on him, groaning as he first entered her. For the first couple of moves, she was adjusting to his size, trying to get a feel for him. It wasn't long before he sat up himself, supporting himself with his arms as he began to thrust into her while she leaned back and supported herself with her arms on his legs.

Flinging her head back, she let her first groan escape. She felt his hand go to her lower back, wanting to bring her closer, but if that happend then she would lose her momentum. Candice could feel her orgasm building inside of her as her breaths became more shallow and quickly. Her eyes closed as she felt her body working harder to keep up with him as she was starting to feel exhausted, almost to the point of going limp. Her arms moved to the back of his neck, bringing herself closer to him so her pushes wouldn't seem so half-attempted, but then she gave up. Her body shook as her wave of release finally washed over her, making her lean her head against his shoulder while he still worked.

He moved so she was on her back, her heels digging into the back of his calves and her arms still around her neck. She wasn't even on her back at this point as she used what she had left of her strength to hold her up while he finished with a final grunt, burrying his face into her neck.

Candice finally laid on her back, holding him against her, running her nails down his back and tracing his tattoo. His breathing was still uneasy and quick with his heart racing at an unstoppable rate. He finally pulled himself up and rolled over onto his back, moving Candice with him so she was on top again. She leaned against his chest with her eyes closed when his strong arms wrapped around her body, fitting perfectly together. She could hear him mumbling something about the time and how they only had a few hours left together.

"A few hours?" she questioned, looking up at him. He moaned a response, kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair. She began to nibble at his neck, finding that spot by his ear that he loved, and with him still in her, should feel his erection growing again.

Feeling that inside of her, she got up off of him and opened the dresser drawer again, taking out another condom. "I think I know something we could to make those hours past," she whispered, taking off the old condom and putting the new one on.

He grinned for an answer with his hands instantly going to her hips. She moved so she had a hold of the headboard with her back to him, and for the second time that night, he entered her. He was on his knees as he began to push inside her again, reaching the very bottom of her before pulling out and repeating the process. She found he was much more harder this time as she squealed in delight, almost laughing as he one hand moved to her stomach so he could be more hunched over to her. His strength in his arms made her come closer to him until he finally fell onto his back, impaling himself deeper into her.

She groaned ectasy as their hands joined and they began a rhthym. She was facing his feet and bouncing steadly on him, feeling her body become hot again. His momentum became harder and faster, and this time he finished first. He exited her much more quickly and flipped her over so she was on her back again. He lowered himself on her, pulling herself close to him and putting her knees on his shoulders as his mouth attacked her most sensitive area.

His tongue attacked her insides while he used his thumb to continue to play with her button, rubbing the delicate bud hard and clockwise. She didn't bother to keep quiet while he did, panting his name and encouraging him to go harder. Her legs closed around his head as she climaxed, almost yelling his name with her eyes closed. He continued to work on her, even after she was finished. Finally, he gave her wired bud one last kiss and moved up so he was laying beside.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, they fell asleep until her clock went off at 3:15 AM.

"Candice?" she opened her eyes from her spot on the bench, seeing Mickie James standing above her. "Hey girl, you were asleep." Mickie sat down beside her, taking off her own shoes, "didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"I did, not enough though, I guess," Candice replied, not looking at her friend. She stood up then, grabbing her purse and leaving the change room.

Walking towards catering, she stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets and kept her focus on the ground. She didn't want to look at anyone, or talk to anyone, she just wanted to go get food and make a sad, pathetic attempt at eating.

The room was almost empty, except for the odd backstage crew member. When she grabbed her tray and searched for a spot to sit, she saw him.

He was all by himself, wearing a black work-out shirt and the shorts from the night before. From the looks of it, he wasn't even eating his food, he was just moving it around his plate and would take a sip of his water from time to time.

Taking this as her opportunity, she placed her tray across from his and sat down. "Why don't you stay?" she blurted out, almost loudly than she wanted. "Every time you come over, you leave at the exact same time every single time. You don't stay the night, ever. And it makes me feel like...like a whore. What are you doing here anyways? You're on SmackDown!"

Taking his eyes off of his plate, he looked up. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion and her eyes were angry and annoyed. Angry that he never stays and annoyed that he hasn't answered her question.

"I don't stay, Candice, because..." he looked around the room to see if there was anyone watching them. Seeing no one, he lowered his head, motioning her to do the same. "I don't stay, because I have a wife. If I stayed one minute longer, I'd fall in love with you...and love will only tear us apart."

He placed his fork down on his plate, stood up, and left the room, leaving Candice by herself. All she could do was watch the figure of Dave Batista leave the room, and feel the same thing she feels every time she watches him leave.

Guilty.


End file.
